escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
André Brink
sudafricana. |Periodo= |Género= |Movimiento= |Influencias= |Firma= |Website= |Notas= }} André Philippus Brink (Vrede, 29 de mayo de 1935- 6 de febrero de 2015)Mort de l'écrivain sud-africain André Brink fue un novelista sudafricano conocido por su lucha anti-''apartheid. Escribió tanto en afrikáans como en inglés y fue profesor de inglés en la Universidad de Ciudad del Cabo. Durante la década de 1960, él y Breyten Breytenbach fueron figuras claves en el movimiento literario en idioma afrikáans conocido como ''Die Sestigers. Estos escritores se caracterizaban en usar el afrikáans como lenguaje para hablar contra el apartheid, y además para traer a la literatura en afrikáans la influencia de las literaturas inglesa y francesa contemporáneas. Su novela Kennis van die aand (1973) fue el primer libro en afrikáans en ser prohibido por el gobierno sudafricano. Brink escribió sus obras simultáneamente en afrikáans e inglés. Sus primeras novelas tocaban temas relacionados con la política de apartheid. Tradujo numerosas obras del inglés, francés y español al afrikáans. Brink falleció en un vuelo desde Ámsterdam hacia Ciudad del Cabo, luego de haber recibido un doctorado honoris causa de la Universidad Católica de Lovaina.Brink centró su obra literaria en la lucha contra la segregación racial en Sudáfrica. Recibió el premio Martin Luther King y el Prix Médicis Étranger Obra * Caesar. Drama, 1961 * Lobola vir die lewe. Novela, 1962 * Die Ambassadeur. Novela, 1963 * File on a Diplomat (1967) * The Ambassador * Looking on Darkness * Kennis van die aand. Novela, 1973 * ’N oomblik in die wind. Novela, 1975 * ’N droe wit seisoen. Novela, 1978 * An Instant in the Wind. 1976 * Rumours of Rain. 1978 * A Dry White Season. 1979 * A Chain of Voices (1981) thumb|André Brink. * Houd-den-Bek / A Chain of Voices. Novela, 1982 * Mapmakers: Writing in a State of Siege. 1983 * The Wall of the Plague. 1984 * A Land Apart: A South African Reader. 1986 * States of Emergency. 1988 * An Act of Terror. 1991 * The First Life of Adamastor. 1993 * On the Contrary. 1993 * Imaginings of Sand. 1996 * Reinventing a Continent: Writing and Politics in South Africa. 1996 * Devil's Valley. 1998 * The Novel: Language and Narrative from Cervantes to Calvino. 1998 * The Rights of Desire. 2000 * Anderkant die Stilte. 2002, traducida como The Other Side of Silence * Before I Forget. 2004 * Praying Mantis. 2005 * The Blue Door. 2006 * Other Lives. 2008 * Oom Kootje Emmer, 2010, ISBN 978-0798151450 * A Fork in the Road, Memoiren, Vintage, New York 2010, ISBN 978-0099527039 La novela A Dry White Season fue llevada al cine en 1989, en un film dirigido por Euzhan Palcy. También escribió obras de teatro, literatura infantil y de viajes. Premios * Premio Mondello (Italia) * Prix Médicis Etranger (Francia) * 1976 Premio Booker a la Ficción por An Instant in the Wind. * 1978 Premio Booker a la Ficción por Rumours of Rain. * 1978 Premio Literario de la Agencia Central de Noticias (Sudáfrica) por Rumours of Rain. * 1980 Premio Martin Luther King Memorial * 1982 Premio Literario de la Agencia Central de Noticias (Sudáfrica) por A Chain of Voices. * 2003 Premio Alan Paton Award a la Ficción por The Other Side of Silence. * 2003 Premio a los escritores del Commonwealth (Mejor Libro de la Región Africana) por The Other Side of Silence. * 2005 Premio a los escritores del Commonwealth (Mejor Libro de la Región Africana) por Before I Forget. * 2006 Premio a los escritores del Commonwealth (Mejor Libro de la Región Africana) por Praying Mantis. * 2006 Premio James Tait Black Memorial a la Ficción por Praying Mantis. Referencias Enlaces externos * Blog de André Brink / * Biografía en Contemporarywriters.com * Ficha en iblist.com * * André Brink en publicaciones sudafricanas Categoría:Escritores de Sudáfrica Categoría:Escritores en afrikáans Categoría:Traductores de Sudáfrica Categoría:Traductores del inglés Categoría:Traductores del francés Categoría:Traductores al afrikáans Categoría:Traductores del español al afrikáans Categoría:Autobiografías Categoría:Profesores de la Universidad de Ciudad del Cabo Categoría:Caballeros de la Legión de Honor Categoría:Fallecidos por accidentes aéreos Categoría:Escritores en inglés del siglo XX Categoría:Escritores en inglés del siglo XXI Categoría:Doctores honoris causa de la Universidad Católica de Lovaina